Switching Sides
by kymistry
Summary: Ally has a power most girls don't have she has the confidence,the looks and rebel additude. She's always helping her friends out with their guy problems. What happens when ally needs a friends help with a guy. The first guy she can't talk normally with the first time she can't have a normal conversation. Who is this guy and what has he done with a confident sass mouthing ally.
1. THE ENCOUNTER

The Encounter

"Okay Mandy all you have to do is go over there and ask him out" Ally whispered to best friend who is standing there like a complete statue at a point ally couldn't tell is she was breathing or not.

"No ally I can't i'll mess up or stutter or do something completely stupid you have to do it for me pleeeeeeaaaaassssee" Mandy begged sticking her bottom lip out. Ally was a hopeless romantic even though she really didn't want to do it that gut could be her best friend's husband.

Even though she thought it was crazy that Mandy couldn't go up and ask him she gave in and decided to help out her bestie.

So ally walked over to the group of guys and went up to the one so called Dallas.

''Hi there is a friend of mine that wants to ask you but is a little shy you see that girl over there in the yellow sun dress" i turned around and pointed at Mandy who was blushing deeply

Dallas looked at where I was pointing and smiled at Mandy then at me but i could really care less unlike other girls I don't scream and squirm when a boy talks or looks at me.

''Um yea sure i'll go how about this weekend'' Dallas replied Inodded my head and told Mandy to come over here so she could give Dallas her number.

So on the way home Mandy couldn't stop talking about her date with dallas and how she was so excited.

I put in my earphones because I started to get annoyed with all the Dallas talk but then Mandy mentioned something about me and Dallas's friend I wasn't paying attention (the earphones) but I didn't really notice him since I was talking to Dallas not him.

When we got home yea Mandy decided to spend the night. When we walked in no was home as usual. My dad was out of town and my mom died when I was little i don't really remember her that much.

My dad says I get most of look from her though. So mandy and I decided to go to my room and turn on the T.V and relax.

"Hey Im going to go take a shower before i go to bed" I told Mandy while getting up streaching my muscles. All she did was nod and keep watching T.V.

I got my stuff and went to the bathroom and took a really long shower because they put me to sleep.

I stepped out of the fog filled shower and wiped the mirror off and looked at myself in the mirror. I admit I was pretty i had some tattoos that my dad didn't know about.

My light brown high lights on my the ends of my hair my milky white skin, red lips i was beyond pretty i admit i was a little bit cocky to but in a good way.I got dressed and walked out the bathroom to see Mandy all ready sleep so i turned the light off crawled in bed and drifted off to sleep.

**SOOOOOOO how did you guys like the first chapter this is my first time so sorry if it was bad I promise it will get better. Yea no ally/dallas never really liked them as a couple also don't worry trish and dez will be joining the cast. OMG GUESS WHAT THERE WILL BE AUSLLY REALLY SOON. Can you beleive ally has tattoos she's kinda a rebel in this story though yea not so sweet and innocent. SORRY IF TI IS SHORT **


	2. THE INCIDENT

I woke up looking at my alarm clock and it was seven fifteen ''OMG it was seven fifteen school starts at eight uugggh why didn't Mandy wake me up geez"

I said springing out of the bed running to my closet picking out some clothes

" MANDY WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES ME TO GET READY"

I screamed pulling up my leggings and throwing on a half shirt that said LIVE TO DREAM running out my closet throwing on some combat boots almost falling on my face.

"SORRY I WAS TEXTING DALLAS AND FORGOT TO WAKE YOU." Mandy screamed up the stairs.

I think I going to regret hooking those two up. I ran to the bathroom turning on my iron and doing my make-up. After thirty minutes of extreme prepping(rushing while getting ready) I ran down stairs grabbing and apple and grabbing my car keys and pulling Mandy by the collar and out the door

" AAHHH ALLY WHAT YOU DOING" she screamed while I dragged her out the door

I just ignored her turned the car on and sped of while she was still getting in the car.

''MANDY UUUGHHH GIVE ME YOUR PHONE" I screamed snatching her phone from her and texting Dallas. "Hey dallas im goin to hve 2 tlk 2 u l8r kk bye" i sent the message and threw the phone into Mandy's lap.

''Thank god we made to school on time with five minutes to spare" Ally said pulling into a parking spot. She turned the car off and got out she could hear Mandy yelling at her for texting Dallas but I just ignored her and went into the school and going to my locker.

"Heeeey Allllyyyy" My friend yelled Trish yelled from behind me I turned around giving her a hug and closed my locker.

"Ally what's wrong you usually drag my name out to name to" Trish said looking at me worried

"It's nothing just irritated Mandy didn't wake me up on time because texting some guy I asked out for her last 's so irritating because their not even dating yet and she's already acting like a love stuck teenager."

Uuuugghhh it is so stupid I do this all the time because i'm just a awesome person but dang not even a wake up thank you geez"

I told Trish while we were walking to class she nodded and then was about to say something when I hit something I was a wall.

"Dude watch were your going " None other than Austin Moon who I call blondie yelled at me. I got up and dusted myself off and glaring at him I swear sometimes he such a jerk.

"Look her blondie I don't have time to play with you today I said purposely bumping into him while walking past him. Then he grabbed my wrist and pushed me up against the wall.

" And I was hoping for our little playful banter today" Austin said with his face dangerously close to mine I know some girls would probably blush or their heart would staring beating really fast not mine so I decided to have fun with the position we were in.

"Awwww blondie I didn't know that you cared so much besides I was kinda wishing for our playful banter to. You know how you say something and I give a smart remark then you get angry and say something and turn away. I always found it so cute how you got angry'' I said tracing my ginger across is chest and leaning my face in where if he or I moved we would be kissing.

"Y-Y-You do"AUSTIN said stuttering and starting to turn red.

I nodded my head and then pressed my lips to his and then upper cutting him in the stomach. Austin doubled over and called me some names so I moved from is grasp and he pulled my hair and I kicked him where it hurts and wiped my austin infected lips off and walked away with Trish's arm and mine linked together.

"This ISN'T OVER DAWSON'' I heard Austin yell from down the hall it didn't faze me because I was to happy with what had just happened.

"OMG ALLY I can't even comprehend what you just did I mean your like a super girl if every girl was like you we probably rule the world" Trish said in excitement her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head and all I could do is laugh.

We walked into the class room and took our seats and waited for class to start I sat in the back.

I usually text on my phone or play games I really don't pay attention because i'm like super smart i'm already at a 12 grade level in all my classes i'm surprised I don't graduate next year.

The teacher's don't really care since I know everything. The teacher walked in setting his stuff on his desk "Good morning class please take out you science books and turn to page..." The teacher was talking but I put in my earphones and tune them out. Here comes the next seven hours hopeless boredum.

"Briinnnnnggg" the final bell rang I eaped out of my seat and went to my locker and got my stuff and texted Trish to meet me at my car.

But when I walked out the doors of the school I saw blondie standing next to my car waiting for me.

"What do you want blondie" I said pushing pass him to unlock my car put my stuff in when he put his hand in the way.

" I came to see you silly I mean after that little incident in the hallway I thought you would want to talk" He said smirking at me. I looked at him like he was stupid then I realised what he was talking about.

"AWWWW did blondie take the kiss to seriously" I said in a baby voice swaying side to side and poking his chest.

"I mean come on man did you really think that I would kiss you" I said going back to my normal voice when saw his face turn a really deep shade of red.

''OH YOU DID HAHAHAH I mean come on you know I don't like you plus me and you that is just EWWWW" I said being surprised at his reaction then laughing at him like a maniac. When I saw Trish running over to the car I looked at Austin who looked really mad then he walked off really angry flipping me the bird. Trish asked what was so funny and I said I would tell her when we got to my house.

I was still laughing all the way to the house.

"Hey Ally do you want to go to the mall and go shopping" Trish asked while setting her stuff down on my bedroom floor.

"Yea sure let me get my purse and stuff and with that we walked out the door.

** Heeeeey guys omg Ally is mean in this chapter I loved it though soft sweet and innocent flew out the window Thank you guys for reading my story. It was awesome reviews please review more I really think that this is going to be a good story. OMG ally kicked Austin in his manly parts lol can't wait to see what he does in the next chapter Maybe more auslly maybe not who knows just have to see and find out.**


	3. THE PAYBACK

So me and Trish went to the mall and went shopping I got a lot of new time we were done it was seven I mean we really went shopping. I was beyond tired when i saw this guy who was extremely cute. So me being myself I decided to go up and talk to him.

"Hey Trish see that guy over there i'm going to go over there and talk to him so i'll be right back" I said getting out of my seat and started walking over towards him. I think he saw because he looked at me and smiled.

"Hey i'm Ally " I said sending him a flirty smile and flipping my hair just the right way it may sound corny but hey it works

"Hey i'm doug your pretty cute what school do you go to." He said fully turning my way and sending back a flirty smile.

Doug and I went to go sit at table before we even made it I felt i heavy weight on my right shoulder when looked it was no other than Blondie.

"UHM can I help you" I said glaring at Blondie trying to get his arm off of my shoulder but it was so heavy. like he was putting all is weight on me.

"Hey babe who is this " Austin asked making his voice all cute and couple like voice it was repulsive.

I could see that doug was looking mad and confused. "UGGGGHH why is it every time something good starts happening he's always there to ruin my mood JESUS does he not have a life.

still trying to get his arm off of me."What are yo..." Austin put his finger on my mouth and said." Shhhhhh babe I missed you so much today" austin said turning my body towards him. He was saying something to me all I could do was loo k at doug and at how disappointed he was weird or the first time in my life I speech less.

Then the next thing I hear is steady. I see a shocked looked on doug's face then he starts to run away before I could even yell his name I felt a pair of lips on mine. This is the second time in one day I think I might lose my mind. I was trying to get from his grasp but his grabbed me harder. Then I started to relax into the kiss my arm's went around his neck playing with his hair. But when I came to senses of what I was doing. I opened my eyes and bit down on his bottom lip.

Austin jumped back and screamed"owwww Ally" he said looking at me angrily

I could feel my face really red my breath gone I walked over to smack Austin but he caught my hand then I tried the other but he caught that one to.

"Payback sucks doesn't it"

Austin said smirking at me my face got even redder I couldn't say anything I just sat then and stared but then Austin leaned down in to my ear and said

"I think you enjoyed it though" he whispered his breath brushing against then skin on my cheek making the hair on my neck stand up.

That was it I had enough of this game if he wanted to play we can play so I looked up and then leaned closer to Austin and said "Game on"

I stepped on his foot and then walked away when Austin screamed "YOU KNOW YOU DID" I turned around and glared the deadliest glare I could give and he smirked and walked away sticking his hands in his pockets. I walked to Sonic Boom to see if Trish was there I had tell what happened just now. I walk in Sonic Boom to see Trish there reading a some cheetah beat article I sighed when I walked in Trish looked up at me with a weird look on her face.

"Hey Trish please remind me why I haven't murder Austin yet like what is stopping me am I really that nice Gosh!" I yelled

Trish looked at me confused then started to laugh " First of Ally you are so far from nice that I can't even see the sign anymore you made fun of him in and out of school. And no here is stopping you from killing him but has got you so upset.

I looked at Trish like she was crazy me I am nice soooo I made fun of him it was his fault though right. See now i'm talking to myself. I told Trish what had happened early it was crazy her and her mood swings like she was laughing at Austin coming up to me pretending to be my boyfriend, then stated laughing when he kissed me then was in shock when I kissed him back for records I will never admit that again in public. Then she was mad at me because I stomped on his foot and walked away.

I mean geesh make up your mind.

"OKAY OKAY I see our point I might have enjoyed it a little never will I ever say that again you slap me in my face if I do but we need a plan of attack Austin is not going to humiliate me and get away with it" I said with an evil smirk and then Trish started to smirk with then it became evil laughs then we looked at each other and was rolling on the floor really laughing from all the evil laughing

"So what should we do" I asked Trish and I have been walking around the mall trying to come up with ideas no hope yet though.

"WAIT' Trish yelled I jumped I looked at Trish like she lost three heads but then she pointed towards Austin in a yogurt shop flirting with the girl behind the desk I was kinda mad but when Trish whispered the plan in my ear I was more than happy to go through with it.  
"AUSTIN!" I screamed coming up to him and slapping him in the face "OOWW" He screamed really high pitched

"How dare you flirt with my this girl while my poor grandma is in the hospital I told you that I couldn't spend as much time with because she's dying. I came down here to surprise you when your down here flirting with some yogurt girl" I yelled at Austin while fake crying.

'Wai-" He tried to say but I cut him off "NO SAVE IT just know out missed out on something good " I said wiping my fake tears when I saw a smothie and dymped it on his head and huffed and walked out.

Me and Trish ran and hid behind a bush when we saw the yogurt girl roll her eyes and dump another smoothie on his head and walked away by this time I couldn't contain my laughter and almost peed on myself from laughing so hard.

Me and Trish high fived and walked back to my car and went back to my house.

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWS they might not be a lot but they mean so much that you like it though. I like bad ally sooooooo much more than the regular one sooooo much more fun lol. SO do you think there should be more AUSLLY OR MORE PRANKS you decide by reviews. I liked this chapter a lot I couldn't stop laughing when I was writing it. so please review and you'll get more chapters 3 byeeeee ALso I do not own AUSTIN AND ALLY**


	4. OUR TRUE FEELINGS

"You I haven't seen Mandy in awhile" Trish said while getting ready for school

"I haven't seen her lately either maybe she's been hanging out with dallas" I said coming out of the closet with another outfit but Trish shook her head now this is a friend that wakes you up with you having to do extreme making-uping.

"How about this one" I said coming out with another outfit Trish gave me a big smile and a thumbs-up.

"Hey Ally what do you think Austin will do when you two see each other today" Trish said out of the bathroom.

"Really I don't care but i'm kinda looking forward to what he will do because that gives me an accuse to do something even more mean" I said putting on the outfit Trish picked out for me. Trish popped her head out the bathroom with one eyebrow up and her hands on her hips.

"WHHHHHAAAAAT" I said really high pitched then started laughing

Trish squinted her eyes then smirked at me and walked away to the bathroom saying umhmm. "I know what your thinking and I don't like it because he's a good kisser'' I yelled into the bathroom

This time Trish came out the bathroom her mouth open and started high pitched screaming "Ha Ally you just said that you like kissing Austin AHHHHHH Ally likes Austin. ALLY AND AUSTIN SIT UMHM" Trish was screaming and yelling about how I like Austin when I threw a pillow at her face and ran down the stairs screaming and laughing. I made it to the couch before Trish tackled me and we stayed and the floor laughing

"Trish we have school" I said out of breath we popped up and went back up stairs. I sat on the bed and waited for Trish " Come on were going to be late" I yelled from my room. Then Trish stepped out the bathroom and grab her purse and said "see i'm ready'' she laughed a little I glared at her and said " Yeah after after a lifetime were not even alive anymore." Trish laughed and said race you to the car. We ran to grab our bags and my keys and took off down to the car.

We got to school seeing no sign off Austin I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Trish and I got out the car I was still looking around for Austin. No sign of his car so me and Trish walked to our lockers and I was still paranoid so I was still looking for Austin.

"Jeez ally chill Blondie's not here today come on before were late to class" Trish said while laughing.

" huhhhh omg did you just say what I think you said OMG miss i'm late for class everyday doesn't want to be late" I said holding my hand to my heart like it was the biggest surprise ever  
"Trish come here are you okay" I said feeling Trish's forehead while laughing she grabbed my hand and pulled me off to class. Trish and I took the seats in the back before the teacher got there. Still no sign off Austin the bell had rung an hour ago Austin still wasn't here so I had nothing to worry about.

It was now third period which is my free period I was waiting for Trish by our lockers but I had to go pee.

Trish can wait a little so I walked off to the bathroom I had turned the corner almost passing the janitors closet before I got yanked in there.

"OWWWW jeez" I said I yanked my arm from there grasp then looked up seeing who it was Austin Monica Moon I rolled my eyes folded my arms and put my game face on.

Before I even got the chance to say anything.

Austin assaulted my lips that's right assaulted because I didn't ask him neither not saying did I the other times I'm just going to have to write on my forehead UNKISSABLE because I don't think he's getting the message.

I sat there then when he pulled away smack I slapped him in the face " OWWWWWW DAWSON JEEEZ WHAT'S GOT YOUR PANTIES IN A NOTCH" Austin yelled I ran up to him and covered his mouth with my hand "SHHHHH dang do you want the while school to know where in here" I whispered yelled.

"I wouldn't mind" Austin said smirking I rolled my eyes and backed away from him " You have to stop doing that all the kissing isn't going to work for me I'm getting really confused and I don't like confused"

I said kinda raising my voice I had my hand on the door nob before I was yanked again except against the wall Austin put his arms on the side off my head boxing me in.

That two no more yanking I don't like to be yanked you yank me again I will kick you very hard where the sun don't shine"

I said putting my finger in his face and waving it around. Austin looked at me and then laughed I started getting very irritated

"Well excuse me if your done laughing I bent down so I could go under his arm but he grabbed my face and he was really close when my eyes flickered down to his lips and and closed the gap between us this time. But then door nob on the door started to jiggle I moved away from Austin and but he stopped me and then I tried to move my hand the handle started jiggleing more and then it finally stopped I heard the foot steps walk away when I let out a breath and then looked up and glared at austin

"What was that I just said I don't want anyone seeing me with you" I said whisper yelling "Hey Ally why do you kiss me so much" Austin said sounding truely curious I was taking back by his comment

" I don't know because I thought it irritate you since I don't like you and you don't like me" I said sounding like I was stating the obvious '' Really because I think you like kissing me." Austin said getting even closer i think if tries to get any closer we'll be breaking the law of physics. I looked at austin and then at his lips and back at at him

" I think you'll have to find out" I whispered to him I don't know what cam over me but I really wanted to kiss him. Austin leaned down and connected our lips I immediately responed we were kissing for a good 20 minutes we finally started pulling chest was going up and down rapidly my face was red and lips were swollen his face was red and lips his chest was mimicking mine

. "I told you like kissing me" Austin said with a smirk on his face I blushed and I looked away "ummm I have to go"

I said backing up towards the door I had my door knob ''What do you mean you have to go ally we basically just established that we like each other why are you running away " Austin said obviously angry he corned me up against the door.

"I'm not running away I just need time to think'' I said kinda getting angry myself I wasn't running away was I " Ally I like you you like me why can't it be as simple as that." Austin said looking at me with hurt in is eyes ''I just need time to think don't you under-" I was cut off by Austin's lips but this wasn't a normal kiss I could feel all the feelings he had for me in one kiss we started getting carried away his hold on my waist was getting tighter and the grip I had on was neck was tighter too. I started felling like I was going to throw up but in a good way if there is watever I just know I liked the way I felt right now I didn't have to think anymore I liked Austin Monica Moon. OMG I have to tell Trish I thought to And I pulled away I looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back."So does this mean were dating know" I asked looking at Austin he had a chessy grin on his face and said "Only if you want to" I looked at Austin and smirked I leant to his ear and whispered huskily " ONly if your lips belong to me''

To me I said biting his ear I felt him shiver under I smirked and walked out the closet really fast. I started running down the hall laughing I could hear Austin yelling my name I looked back at him and laughed " Hey maybe if you catch me you can get a kiss"

I said teasingly and darting around the corner. Austin started running really fast when I said that. I stared walking because I didn't hear Austin anymore. I started acting like a spy being stealthy and I did a cartwheel just for fun. I turned the corner still on the look out for Austin. " Boo AHHHHH GOD ALLY MY NOSE"

Austin screamed I might have him in the nose when he jumped out at me. ''I'm so sorry I was acting like a spy and I think the spy in me kinda took over."

I said apologizing and when Austin looked at me funny when I explained what I was doing then he stated smirking and coming closer and I started backing until I hit the wall "You I think I was promised a kiss from my girlfriend"

Austin said leaning in I smiled when he said girlfriend ''Oh well she's sounds ver nice is she pretty'' I said smirking

"Yeah she's really hot but very short oh and she has a temper-.'' Austin said he sounded like he was going to keep going on so I cut him off with a kiss to get him to stop talking it deepened quickly but I pulled away and started walking to my next period Austin groaned and said "YOUR GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME ALLY DAWSON" I laughed and turned back and winked he shook his head and went the other way.

**OMG I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY I haven't updated I had some things to do but I promise this story will be updated Alot sooner I felt so bad for A very long time. But arn't you happy that their together now I couldn't take it anymore I needed to make them a couple. LOl ya know my ally is ery violent I mean i'm surprised austin isn't in the hospital I mean ally's beat him up a couple times I wonder if there's gonna be drama ohhhhhhh lol further into the story who knows but for the record I am really sorry about not updating look out fot ALOT for more auslly I do not own Austin and Ally **


End file.
